Of Love Quotes, Shadow, and Celestial Keys
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: AU: "Heartfilia!" The man yells furiously, face burning with embarrassment as he tries to keep his pride as a teacher, "Detention after school!" She mutters a colorful, wonderful, meaningful, variety of curses at that. Unbeknownst to the blonde, the raven-haired guy, sitting in the dark corner of the room was watching her, his lips twitching slightly upward. Rogue/Lucy.
1. He's Just A Name Without A Face

Summary: AU: She's getting used to knowing he's just a name without a face. But that's until she saw him blush for the very first time. Rogue/Lucy. One-shot!

Special thanks to **Mayumi Hayashi727**! Ehe, I forc- I mean *cough-cough* asked her to read it :D

And Special thanks as well to **Hachibukai **for correcting my mistakes :)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Rogue Cheney._

She stares at the name on the white sheet of paper that has his personal information of himself with unbelievable concentration. A frown appears on her porcelain face.

She was chosen by the principal (Which happens to be her best friend's grandpa. And she still freaks out at the thought of the goofy salmon-haired guy who's known for his silly pranks to the teachers who annoys him badly (And she pities his unlucky victims) being the principal of the school) as the school's student consultant. She recalls that time when she had been offered with the job. And that time when she had accepted right away.

She's doing it to make her father proud of her, to acknowledge her, and he did praise her that night, which had led to a big grin on her face. And besides, she loves to help people, and knows almost everything about everyone in school. Their face, personality, and everything which has helped her a lot during those times when they consult to her. (Which she does to once again gets a praise from her father, not that there were a lot of students anyway) So why?

.

.

Why can't she remember his face?

She remembers his age, (Same as hers) his class, (9B) his birthday, (May 27th) his favorite food, (He simply writes his mother's homemade cooking) (heck, even his weight and height which she does not usually tries to remember everyone else's, seeming it won't help her with her job, unless that's what made them have little self-esteem. And she is sure that he has average weight and height, so there isn't any point remembering that information. (And she is not interested in him! Definitely not!)

Every time she tries to remember his face, a blurry and vague image would just appear. Sure, she has seen him several times. Like during her chemistry class or during her Math class. But she has never, not even once talked to him. Nope.

She has been observing him since 8th grade, the time when she took up the job. And it's been a year since then. She knows he's quiet, cold, and distant from the others. He's expressionless, his face is blank, and never did she ever see him show any anger, hurt, or happiness. And the only one person she has ever seen him talk to was Sting Eucliffe from her class, which is ironic, considering he is loud and annoying, always aggravating and smirking yet all the time.

So why in the world can't she remember it?!

How was he able to remember his face? How was the Sting Eucliffe who she had beaten in Science by one point able to remember it?

Has her right-brain been out-of-function? Has the Physics test she took a few days ago took toll of her? And over-worked her left-brain? Causing her to not be able to think anything but logical stuffs?

Is she having a new type of mental illness where she isn't able to remember a person's face? Should she consider going to a mental doctor?

Perhaps, she should start taking lessons from Sting on how to remember his face. Maybe that would solve her case.

She sighs unsurely, and stands up from her black office chair and was about to go out from her office (Thank the principal for providing her an office) when the door opens right when she's about to open the door.

And the freaking door hits her head. Leaving a small bump on her forehead.

Ouch.

She lets out a juicy curse (Hey! She can't stand for always being the good girl all the time!) and rubs her forehead, hoping to sooth that stinging pain (Just like that Sting Eucliffe) that might cause her to burst into tears anytime soon and she can't afford it because she has to look professional.

.

.

Okay, she's exaggerating.

"Sorry," A deep voice says.

She does not recognize that voice, weird because she's supposed to kno-

Her mouth's left hanging open.

Because the guy who is haunting her mind, and dreams (Really, sometimes she couldn't sleep because of him) and thoughts, is currently standing in front of her. For the very first time, going to her to consult his problems.

Yep, you guessed it.

**Rogue HAUNTED Cheney.**

The very own guy who she was thinking of a few minutes ago. Is now standing in front of her.

With his emotionless face that she hates very much.

And finally, she's able to remember his face.

Why can't she be able to know what he is thinking of? WHY?

Why is he so different unlike the others?

Will he even scream if he falls off a cliff?

And by a cliff, she did not mean 'Eu**CLIFF**e'.

She's not that mean that she thinks of the blonde-haired guy as a cliff.

He's actually a pretty decent guy.

.

.

If he isn't talking that is.

Okay, she is THAT mean.

Perhaps even worse.

But that's not the point is it?

"You there?" He says calmly.

And even if she says that calmly, she's still shocked and freaked out in the inside.

And almost, **ALMOST **lets out a scream.

Which could have been bad, because it would have caused misunderstandings.

And perhaps the first emotion he'll ever show to her is hate.

She shivers; that would be very bad.

"Y-yeah," She smiles, not sure what to do. She did say she would like to get to know him better, but not **this **soon!

"Please have a seat," She gestures him to the black leather sofa right in front of her desk, and he nods, muttering a 'thanks' as he slowly sits down. And she does the same.

"S-so," She begins hesitantly.

She takes a deep breath, and sits up, back straight and faces him. And in the most professional manner she is able to muster, she asks:

"How can I help you?"

And she is up for the ride that she does not know where it might take her. But she's prepared for it.

.

.

.

She hopes so anyway.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia listens intently to what he is saying. EVERY single word she does not want to miss. This is just one of those rare occasions where she finds herself always wanting to know more.

Rogue Cheney is just like a good book.

Those kinds where the ending is unpredictable.

And she likes those kinds best.

.

.

And when she says that, she did not mean that she likes his kind best.

NO.

A big, fat, NO.

"So you're coming to me," She points to herself, just to make sure, "Because your little sister needs love advice?"

She's already getting some information about him. (And yes, she realizes she sounds creepy saying it) It didn't say that he has a little sister. She muses inwardly.

He nods, and sighs, "Rumors say that you're the best love consultant in this school, and because no one other than students unless it is a special occasion is allowed to go inside the school, she asked me to ask you."

She's freaking out right now. Because he just spoke an entire paragraph.

Never in her life has she ever seen him talk this much.

Nor did she ever know he is able to talk this much.

But feeling that he is complimenting her (And trying to assure her that he's just stating a fact he heard), a bright, vibrant blush appears on her cheeks, and she squeaks, "I-I see, thank y-you."

He raises an eyebrow, "Why? I'm just stating a fact."

And damn right she is correct. And oh crap, she's starting to feel annoyed right now.

She does not know that he is capable of annoying people. But he just did.

And proved her wrong.

She fakes a grin, and lets out a laugh, "I-I guess so,"

And damn it, trying to make the atmosphere not heavy is hard enough for her. And controlling her temper makes the job twice as hard.

He blinks, before muttering, "Sorry. Not that you're not a good consultant…"

Ah. Of course. And trying to not blush is truly hard. Why is it so hard when she's talking with him?

She smiles brightly anyways, "Hehe~ But you're a very caring older brother ne Cheney-san?"

And she feels as if she's seeing something miraculous. Because **THE **emotionless Rogue Cheney is currently twitching in possible annoyance, and a slight blush has appeared on his face.

"W-what, n-no," He stammers, "N-nothing like t-that, Kagura's j-just being very p-pushy about this. N-nothing like that!"

She stares at him with wide interest. And noticing that he has repeated the same thing twice. And finds her smiling at him.

_So the Rogue Cheney can feel embarrassed after all~ _She grins in victory at it. And feels slightly happy he's showing this side of his to her.

.

.

The 'softie side' of his. She snickers.

She now understands why Sting is best friend with Rogue.

.

.

He's amusing and cute when embarrassed.

(And when saying cute, she does not mean that she likes him.)

He finally returns being the normal Rogue Cheney, (She's slightly disappointed at this) with his eyebrows slightly twitching in embarrassment.

She finds herself incredibly pleased at her work and effort.

Of making Rogue Cheney annoyed.

Such a devil she is.

She smirks, "So Mr. Onii-chan, what else might you need for your sweet little sister?"

He death-glares at her in response.

But she's not disturbed by it.

He's bright red afterall.

And she smiles sweetly in return.

She's definitely looking forward for their next meeting.

And she's now sure that vague and blurry image would disappear and be replaced with a blushing Rogue Cheney when she's thinking of him.

And no creeps.

Not in **that **kind of way.

Definitely not.

.

.

Right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hi everyone~ Here's a story for **Hachibukai **and** Fiamatta Montague's **Lucy Harem Writing Challenge, hihi~ But, I'm not sure if this is good enough. So let me take it back. Should I just use this as the writing challenge? Or something else? I don't know anymore T^T And..*pokes finger* I don't know if this reaches the standard of the writing challenge so…

I don't know anymore.

And I know it's OOC of Rogue, hehe. I just thought that it'd be cute to show that soft side that Rogue shows to Fro ^_^

Oh, Joy-nee-chan and Fia-san (? Should I call you that?) could you tell me the standards of the challenge today if possible? Because I'll be busy studying tomorrow, ehehe ^_^" So I'll be making edits! And in an hour, my friend will come over to do a Science project!

I'd love some critiques and feed backs :)

**And everyone, I'd really like a beta-reader for my one-shots only, so can anyone suggest me someone**? :D

Ps. After several months of being here, hehe, I'll tell you my name. Please call me Vivian ne? :D It's not my first name, but I'd prefer for you to call me by my middle name :D


	2. First Impressions Do Always Count

**A/N: **Hi everyone~ Here's the second entry for **Hachibukai and Fiamatta Montague's Writing Challenge **C: I was actually done with the story like, a few weeks ago before test week has arrived -,- But I lost the file. So I rewrote it. And lost it **again** mind you. So please, do not blame me if I lost my motivation after those hours of hard work TT_TT

Thank you for all the support of **the first time **:) I changed the title as you noticed, which is** Of Love Quotes, Shadow, and Celestial Keys**, ehehe, sorry for the long title ne?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He decides that his first impression on her is that she is the cruelest girl he has ever met in his entire life.

He might as well make it the cruelest girl living in this world.

One that can beat Kagura.

Which is a truly surprising thing.

Because Kagura Cheney is a Sting Eucliffe (Who is arrogant) added with a devil (That is the devil out of the devils).

Which means that the blonde girl he met is way worse than Sting and Kagura.

Well, that proves him wrong.

Meaning that Kagura Cheney **was **the devil, before he met her.

He finally realizes his little sister is not that bad.

Perhaps just moody, but **A LOT **better than that blonde devil.

.

.

Fine, just slightly better, okay?

And people say that the first impression isn't always true. That person might actually be the complete opposite of what was our impression on them at first.

He doubts that. Because he simply can't imagine a ditzy smiling happy Lucy Heartfilia.

He slouches on his black leather couch and decides to take a short nap which he knows would soon be disturbed by a certain devil.

And no, he means the **BLACK-HAIRED **devil, not th-

"ONII-CHAN!"

And he is right, once again.

His little sister barges in his room without **KNOCKING **when he clearly put that freaking 'KNOCK-FIRST-BEFORE-ENTERING' sign on his door and decides to ignore that huge sign and stomps as she makes her way towards him.

And he shivers in fear when he sees that her normally dull, black eyes are now shining expectantly, which sort-of-kinda-maybe makes her sorta cute-

Oh.

She finally raises her eyebrow.

Which shatters that unnecessary cute image (He shudders in disgust) that has decided to pop out in his mind.

At least she's back to normal now.

"So what did Lucy Heartfilia say?" She demands expectantly, crossing her arms in a bossy fashion as she repeatedly taps on her wrists as if she has a watch there, meaning she expects that information here, and **RIGHT NOW**.

Without any delay.

He sighs lazily, and is about to speak before something clicks in his mind.

And he could only curse silently.

He finally remembers that he did **NOT **discuss anything concerning that matter with Lucy Heartfilia because right after he glared at her, she had laughed at him causing him to snap and stomp out of her office with an annoyed expression.

And damn it, he is **NOT **supposed to lose his cool.

He face-palms himself, and does not care that Kagura's sharp, piercing, black eyes are narrowing every second, and a seething glare has formed on her porcelain face.

"What?!" She snaps impatiently, "So what did she say?"

It's just his luck that he has a bossy little sister no? And why did she has to be so freaking **FRIGHTENING**? Just what on earth had he done on his previous life to make him deserve this devilish creature?

He stares back at her, and beads of sweat forms on his face and trickles down to his chin.

He's not yet ready to be killed.

Kagura leans in closer, and inspects his face closer, frowning at his expression, "Judging by your looks, I'm guessing that you didn't talk to her."

Crap, why does he have to have a mind-reading little sister?

"And because you flinched, it is now confirmed you didn't talk to her."

He winces, and nods, confirming at the statement.

"WHAT?!" She screeches, and stomps the floor childishly, "YOU SERIOUSLY DIDN'T TALK TO HER?!"

He flinches at the loud sound, "Y-yeah."

Silence.

.

.

She takes a deep breath, and heaves a loud sigh, as if intended. The black-haired little girl slowly calms down (Thankfully) and motions an index finger at him, as if he is the culprit of a case (which is sort of true).

"You," She narrows her eyes threateningly, and every second feels like hell to him, "Are going back to her to ask for the love advice!"

"Why sho-"

"NOW GO!"

He sighs, before walking outside his room, and no, he is not escaping. It is just an act to...

.

.

Simply save his poor ears.

Okay, it technically means the same.

But seriously, what happened to his previous fighting title that he had received, the 'Shadow Dragonslayer'?

Damn it.

He is definitely going to be humiliated.

He just prays that his blonde of a best friend doesn't know about this.

* * *

"A shadow dragon slayer beaten by his own little sister,' A(n unpleasant) snort was heard.

"Shut up Sting," He growls deeply.

The source happens to be (As mentioned before) from Sting Eucliffe (Who he could not believe that he was his best friend) who is standing on his wooden floor, and he is pretty sure he doesn't hear a doorbell and no one could have opened it seeming his parents were at work and Kagura had been with him.

"How did you get in anyway?" He grits his teeth.

"The window," The blonde relies easily, jabbing his thumb towards the window.

He stares at the wooden window, then at him, then at the window again, then at him once again, and sighs.

.

.

"You admire Natsu-san too much."

.

.

"At least I'm not beaten up by my own **LITTLE SISTER**," The blonde retorts.

.

.

"...shut up. You don't even have one."

.

.

"..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

He finds himself staring at the freaking wooden mahogany door.

Yet again.

And he isn't happy about it.

Because he doesn't enjoy anything about going inside that blonde maniac's office.

Except for the cool air conditioner.

That's it.

Yup.

Deciding to get it over with, he opens the door and-

"Ouch!"

Dejavu.

Ugh.

The blonde girl who is in front of him rubs the bump on her forehead gently.

He grits his teeth.

Just great, he feels guilty now.

"S-sorry," The blonde demon mutters, and he is sure she hasn't seen his face yet, thus an explanation for her polite act.

And she finally looks up, and blinks her big chocolate brown eyes at him.

"Oh, Rogue right?" She smiles politely at him, "I'm sorry for my clumsiness," And bows to him.

He raises an eyebrow.

Why was she this polite?

Had she felt guilty for teasing him?

.

.

Whatever, he decides. It didn't really matter did it?

But seriously, could it be true?

Could she really actually be not as bad as his first impression on her?

Could he have mistaken it?

Could she really have been a shy, sweet girl instead of that devil image in his mind?

Is it true?

"It's fine," He mumbles, keeping a straight face. And determined to not break his facade at all.

Silence.

"Well, come on in," She smiles pleasantly, and gestures him to come in first.

He blinks in surprise.

Okay, he's getting suspicious.

"You shouldn't hesitate, just come on in," The blonde flashes a sweet smile at him.

"Okay?" He says, unsure at her invitation, but decides to just go inside.

She shuts the door gently, before turning around to face him, now looking completely different.

Why?

Because she has a freaking smirk on her face.

"So, Mr. Onii-chan~ How I may be a help to you?" She sings happily, a big, wide grin on her face, and pinches his cheeks, before laughing.

He blinks in surprise, and doesn't move.

"You look so cute~!" She giggles, giving another pinch on his cheek.

What the hell? He frowns.

Noticing his frown, she stops dancing around, and without hesitation, she bluntly says:

"The principal was there before."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink, blink.

"Oh."

Damn it.

He should have known she won't be that nice to him.

"Afterall, it's simply just impossible for me to be that polite to you right~?

.

.

And once again, she's correct.

"So now, Mr. Onii-chan, you're here to finally get that love advice no?" She grins cheekily.

He creases his eyebrows. Is there now two mind-readers in his life?

"I figured that you would come back," She explains easily.

"How?" He couldn't stop his mouth from saying that.

.

.

"Because you're afraid of your little sister right?" She smirks slyly, "Mr. _Shadow Dragonslayer-nii-chan_?"

.

.

Twitch, twitch.

He was hoping that no one would know about it.

.

.

Seems like Lady Luck was not on his side today.

.

.

He decides that his first impression of her doesn't change.

Nope.

And probably never will.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Ehehe, how was it? :D I'm slightly disappointed at it, but I'm afraid I won't be able to complete the challenge in time. And this wasn't proof-readed, because I haven't found a beta-reader, I hope I will soon. :(

Anyway, this just came to my mind.

I hope it isn't disappointing for anyone :C

Thank you once again for everything ne everyone? C:

-Vivian-chan.

Ps. Sorry for not being able to review your stories everyone! I'll try to, but no promises! It's already exam week, and it's right after the open house, ugh! So... gotta get busy next week (Monday) So sorry for not being able to respond to PMs as well. I'll try next time!


	3. The Love That Last Longest

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twitch.

Twitch.

The corner of her lips starts twitching rapidly, and she nibbles her lips in order to refrain a smile from coming out.

Except that she's failing miserably.

Since her expression starts becoming weird, into the kind that she's trying to keep a straight face but...

You get it right?

But she has to hold it- no matter what! A tiny smile, just a freaking tiny smile could cause her to ha-

"Miss Heartifilia."

Blink.

Blink.

Oh.

Damn.

He noticed.

She mutters a colorful, wonderful, meaningful, variety of curses.

All eyes are on her now, staring awkwardly. And she hates the unneeded attention, as it makes her more tense.

Oh how she hates it.

It all happened back when she was a child, still youthful and energetic-

"Miss Heartfilia."

The voice repeats in a more demeanor tone as he interrupts her story-telling time.

Curse her story-telling habits to her (adorable, wonderful, cute, white) puppy. Unlucky Lucy Heartfilia sighs. _(Hey! Her name was derived from the word lucky, so why?!) _Today sure was her unlucky day.

"Yes sir?"

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Five seconds passed, the clock hand shifted along, and the man still hasn't said a word. Perhaps either too furious, too stressed, or just not knowing what to say.

_(Since when did five seconds seem so long?!)_

"If you're thinking that I didn't notice, you're wrong. So you better tell me what's so funny!" He demands, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, his bald head glinting thanks to the wonderful help of our reliable lamp and- and-

She better stop now, before she bursts out laughing.

No escape now. Perhapss it's better to tell the truth.

.

.

"You sir," She replies (truthfully, honestly, and any other synonym in this word.)

The man blinks in confusion.

"Huh?"

She takes a deep breath. She's ready for it- she's ready for it- she's definitely ready!

In the count of three. Right, she'll say it in the count of three.

She starts her mental countdown.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Your zipper's open sir."

She released the breath she had unconsciously been holding. The butterflies in her stomach disappeared (Okay, she's exaggerating, but that's the power of literature.)

Silence.

A loud shriek is heard, and if you hear carefully, a roar of laughter coming from a single class, specifically from the Science lab-

Screw it.

No need for careful.

You'll definitely hurt your ears.

She couldn't help but manage a wide grin at this one.

"Heartfilia!" The man yells furiously, face burning with embarrassment as he tries to keep his pride as a teacher (And zipping his zipper up), "Detention after school!"

Damn it.

Curse it.

She slumps on her seat.

Once again, another session of wonderful, magical, rainbow, colorful, brilliant variety of curses comes out from her potty mouth.

She's starting to get influenced by Gajeel.

Which might be a good thing.

Or maybe not.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the sulking blonde who is currently slumping on her seat while a gloomy aura surrounds her, a raven-haired man with crimson red pools, sitting in the dark corner of the room watches her, while resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, the corner of his lips twitching upward.

The laughter has died down now, but he still couldn't help but manage a smirk from it.

_Poor man, humiliated in his very own birthday, _He mused silently, stiffing a snicker from the thought.

The blonde girl he had been watching just now suddenly turns around to him, as if knowing that he's smirking right now, and stares.

The kind of stare that brings bad news.

Then suddenly grins evilly.

Crap.

If it's Lucy Heartfilia we're talking about, the pampered, brat that is known as a 'good student', anything is possible.

ANYTHING.

Yes, note that nothing is impossible with Lucy Heartfilia. (Except for her suddenly being kind and generous that is)

She raises her hand.

"Sir?"

The humiliated teacher snaps, "What Heartfilia?!"

He snickers silently. The blonde seems slightly taken aback, but seems normal afterwards.

She suddenly points at him, and he blinks, "Rogue-san is still laughing at you."

The man's eyes widened in rage, as he glares at him.

"Cheney? Still laughing?!" He growls, "Detention as well!"

.

.

.

Blink.

Blink.

What?

"Do you need me to repeat it for you?" The blonde girl smiles sweetly.

"You. Have. Detention. As. Well. So. Stop. Laughing. This. Instant."

Blink.

Blink.

_The hell? I didn't even do anything!_

"Sir, I di-"

"No complaints coming from your mouth Cheney-"

"But-"

"No buts!"

He sighs in defeat.

_(Why him out of everyone else in this world?!"_

He shoots a death glare at the smug blonde, whose hands are placed on her hips as she nods approvally, an air of smugness surrounding her.

_Why that- that- that-_

_._

_._

He'll definitely get her back later.

Rogue Cheney smirks devilishly.

* * *

"Hmmm~ Hmmm~ Hmm~" Lucy Heartfilia hummed cheerfully as she slams her locker shut and skips her way to the so-called 'detention room'.

She doesn't really mind the detention.

As long as she got him to annoy.

The thought sent a mischievous grin towards her pretty face. That cold-looking idiot could make her strangely this happy despite terrifying detention.

She doesn't know why.

Maybe he's just that special afterall.

_._

_._

_._

_Yeah right, she won't be bullying the guy she likes right?_

_It's impossible for her to like him, no freaking way. He's just interesting. Yep, that's it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The love that lasts the longest is the love that has always been left unnoticed._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Author's note: **Wahhh! Everyone! I missed you so bad! Life has been tough recently, got some bad grades and stuff, with at least 3 or 4 homework everyday! Strangely (Thankfully enough) I just have one assignment tomorrow so I decided to write this. Hihi, I don't have much time, I know. Perhaps I can't even complete this challenge :C I'm sorry ne? And sorry for this awful chapter, the WORST chapter I've ever written.

I'm sorry for that too... I don't know what happened to me. ):

But thanks for the support and everything everyone! I love you guys so much! *hugs*

I'm sorry for no review responses lately D: Perhaps later.. thank you again for the support ne? They mean everything to me, as they make my day. :D

**Ps. Can anyone with talented hands make the cover of some stories of mine? If you can, that'll be much appreciated! I'll write a fic for you and of course, give credits to you. Thank you. :D**


End file.
